callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Quick Revive
Quick Revive Theme Quick Revive is a Perk-a-Cola in the Nazi Zombies mode in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops Quick Revive costs 1500 points, making it one of the cheapest Perks in the game. It makes the player revive teammates two times faster. Due to lack of teammates in solo, this perk in World at War is useless, and is advised not to buy it. The icon for this perk is a grave with a man standing up from it. The background is blue, with the main picture being white. In Black Ops, this perk was given a more useful role while playing solo. It can be bought for 500 points and with the power switched off. When the player falls down, they will be equipped with a Mustang & Sally (unless the player has a Ray Gun, Python, CZ75 (Dual Wielded or not), Ballistic Knife or Winter's Howl) and will be free to shoot the zombies while they are down. The zombies will walk away from the player while they are reviving themselves. After use, the perk must be bought again and can be purchased three times before the machine disappears for the rest of the match. Locations *'Verrückt' - Starting room (American side). *'Shi No Numa' - Spawns when a hut is opened. *'Der Riese' - To the right of the entrance of the room of the teleporter Z-C, in Dr Maxis' office. *'Kino der Toten' - Starting room, in the bar. *'Five' - Starting room, in the corridor. *'Ascension' - Starting room, in centrifuge floor 1. *'Call of the Dead' - Starting area, on the small island. *'''Shangri-La - '''Starting area, on the wall of the middle. Trivia *According to the characters, this perk tastes like fish. *Every character seems to dislike the fishy taste of the Quick Revive, apart from Takeo who remarks its nice taste, a stereotype associating the Japanese with sushi, which is raw fish. Tank Dempsey particularly dislikes this perk, as he hates fish. *In GKNOVA6, one of the screens shows Quick Revive where Speed Cola should be on "Five". *In Solo, even after it has disappeared, running into the spot where it usually is will still result in the sound of Perk-A-Cola bottles shaking around. *Once the player has expended the three solo revives and the machine disappears, the player cannot receive another Quick Revive from Random Perk Bottles, even if the player has every other perk. *Quick Revive is the cheapest perk at the price of only 500 points, however only for solo. In co-op, it loses to Deadshot Daiquiri on the PC version (1000 points) and is tied with the same perk on console versions. *This perk and Deadshot Daiquiri are the only perks that have different effects depending on how you are playing, as Deadshot Daiquiri is different from console to PC and Quick Revive is different Solo to Multiplayer. *Quick Revive and Deadshot Daiquiri are the cheapest perks on Co-Op mode, both costing 1500 points (the latter costs 1000 points on the PC version). Gallery File:iPhone Zombies QuickRevive.png|Quick Revive in the iTouch version of Nazi Zombies. Wd revive.png|The Quick Revive logo. Note how it says Revive Soda instead of Quick Revive. Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks